Revelation
by Shadow38383
Summary: Sequel to A Day without War: Road and Allen have been dating for a while and Road feels that they should tell someone. How will that turn out? One-shot, don't know much on how to categorize this one.


UPDATE: Fixed spacing

It's finished! Not the best work in the world but I'm proud of it! You need to read A Day Without war to understand it…or maybe not, here's the link either way (s/8680574/1/A-Day-Without-War). Anyways as usual enjoy, read, rate, and review.

**Emphasis**

_Flashback_

_Dream_

Revelation

_"Where am I?" Allen sat up to take a look at his surroundings...or he would if there were any, nothing but empty darkness surrounded him. As he began to walk, a scream of pain shot through the darkness causing Allen to spin to face the direction it came from, "That sounded like..." Allen broke into a sprint, hoping he was headed in the right direction. _

_Soon two figures came into view, despite the fact that it seemed impossible to even see 3 feet in front of him, both appeared to be female figures. One was on her knees, panting from exhaustion, while the other lay limp and motionless on the floor. The girl on her knees lifted her head, "Lenalee!" Allen shouted, his face in realization and quickly turning to shock as he remembered the scream he heard earlier. Hesitantly he came closer to the second girl. Allen felt his heart drop into the depths, "No." Allen whispered. _

_He turned to Lenalee who was smiling, "I did it Allen, I killed Road. I freed you from her, and without her the Noah and the Earl can't win!" Allen fell to his knees and picked up Road's lifeless body in his arms by the shoulders, her lifeless eyes staring back at him in a blank expression, her lips parted slightly with blood trickling out of the corner of her mouth. _

_"Lenalee, what have you done!? Road, I'm sorry! I- I didn't-" Allen hugged Road's body, tears flowing from his eyes, "I thought I could trust her! ROAD!"_

"ROAD!" Allen shot up in his bed, covered in cold sweat, and an arm outstretched grasping thin air. Allen quickly checked his surroundings, on his bedside the clock read three-thirty a.m. "Whoa...thank god, it was just a dream..." Allen got out of his bed and walked to his window, stopping in front of it to stare at the moon outside and losing himself in his thoughts, 'Its been six weeks since Road and I started dating.' he thought to himself and began to go over the events of the previous day.

_Allen and Road were sitting under a tree at a park near main HQ, the silence in the air was peaceful, Allen played with Road's hair while Road was dazing, feeling very comfortable in his lap. _

_Road decided to break the silence, "Hey Allen, don't you think we should at least tell someone about us?" she asked looking up at Allen. _

_Allen continued playing with Road's hair, but his face became serious, "I don't know, I mean, your family isn't know for getting along with me...well, except for Tyki...I get along with him in a way...but I can't really imagine telling anyone about us without them overreacting and making a big scene." Allen thought about how Lavi would be the first to overreact, first by congratulating him, then by screaming in his ear asking if he was crazy. 'Weird,' he thought, 'for some reason I feel Lavi would understand afterwards. I could be wrong.' Right then Allen realized that his worry wasn't Lavi, but Lenalee. 'She'd attack Road on sight! She would never approve, like I care if people approve anyway, nothing and no one will keep me from Road, not even the worst outcome of this stupid war.' _

_Allen felt that he was being a little selfish, but he knew that he would still have to win this war or die trying with Road by his side, however he was going to make sure that Road made it out alive no matter what. Even at the cost of his life, even if saving her meant the end of the world. Allen looked down at Road, she was still waiting for a definite answer. 'Lenalee will have to approve one way or another, at least I know I can trust her enough to keep a secret, she's not cold enough to risk my life just to break us up...still...maybe it's best to tell her with Lavi so that the shock is divided.' Allen thought to himself, still unsure if what he had just thought made any sense. "Alright, as much as I love to keep you as my personal secret, I think we should tell someone, but only those you know, that can actually keep their mouth shut." He replied to Road. _

_"Obviously." Road shot back playfully, "We don't want any idiot blurting it out to your higher ups or the Earl, we'd be dead!" _

_"If that happens, we'll just disappear," Allen replied hugging Road, "we don't need to be where we aren't wanted." Road hugged Allen even tighter upon hearing his words._

Allen was brought back to the present by the sound of a lot of hands knocking (wait, knocking? No, BANGING) on the door, "Alright! I'm coming!" He shouted as he headed for the door.

Road was lying on her bed, thinking about who she could trust with her little secret, "Hmm...well I can obviously trust Tyki," she said to herself, "though the only problem is that he would use this to his advantage and try every now and then to steal my Allen away from me just to play cards with him and his human friends...I guess he's the only one I can tell." throwing herself deep in thought to find another suitable candidate, she soon gave up, "Oh well, better one than none!" she finished with a smile on her face and pulled the blankets onto herself, 'I'll tell Tyki tomor- or...uh later today, with Allen's friends.' she thought to herself as she drifted off.

Allen was about to reach the door knob when a chainsaw came through the door nearly cutting his face causing him to yelp in surprise and jump back. His door fell before him (in two I should add) and Lenalee came into view with Komui behind her holding the chainsaw in his hands, Lavi with hammer at the ready, and Lou Fa nervously poking her head into view on the side of the door.

Lenalee ran in and hugged Allen, "Allen! Are you ok? Are you hurt!? Where is that bitch!?" She spat out the curse with all intended fury.

Allen pried Lenalee off of him and stood up, "Ok, one, I'm alright, two, why are you asking where a girl (a girl you seem to hate) is? Three, why are you all here? And four...WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR BROTHER DOING WITH A **CHAINSAW**!? AND ATTACKING MY DOOR NO LESS! TALK ABOUT INVASION OF PRIVACY!" Everyone stared at Allen as if he'd gone insane for a split second (kinda did, no?).

Lavi was the first to reply, "Allen, you were shouting in your sleep, we heard you from our rooms. I think you may have woken up the whole building!"

"You were shouting something about Road," Lenalee continued for Lavi, "and then you said my name and that you were sorry." Allen was shocked, not that he shouted in his sleep, but that he almost spilled the beans to everyone in the building!

"Umm...well...you know what, I'll tell you all what happened later today." Allen managed to pull himself together on the outside, but inside he was a nervous wreck, "How about you meet me in front of Lenalee's room at three, I'll explain there." Allen mentally punched himself, 'Why the hell did I say Lenalee's room!?'

"We'll the early bird gets the worm," Komui started, "Lou Fa, tell the research team and my co-workers to start early today,"

"Wha!?" was all Lou Fa could say shocked that they would be made to work early.

Komui continued, "while I rest a bit more, I feel a bit under the weather today."

"Oh no you don't," Reever came out of the hallway and began to pull Komui along with Lou Fa, "If we start early so do you!" Komui struggled but when Reever showed he wasn't letting go he gave up and let himself get dragged away with tears comically falling from his eyes.

"Anyway," Lavi replied deepening the awkward moment, "Then we'll see you at three."

Lavi walked toward his room and Lenalee began to follow but stopped to look back at Allen, "Allen, if it's something personal you don't have to tell us."

"Its ok Lenalee," Allen responded, "I have to tell someone I trust." Turning to Lenalee Allen asked seriously, "I can trust you four with a secret can't I?" Lenalee couldn't tell whether to feel offended by the question, or scared that Allen had a secret that he could only share with someone he was sure could keep their mouth shut.

"Of course," she replied, "and I'll make sure the others do too."

Lenalee left the room leaving Allen to his thoughts, 'Well, even though it's risky, at least Lenalee's room has a door'

Road woke up feeling like she forgot something. "Oh! I'm supposed to meet Allen to know where we're going to tell the others about us!" Summoning one of her doors she jumped though and came out in the front of the library that reminded her of their first date, "Leave it to Allen to have this conversation at the place where it started." she said to herself with a giggle. Road checked her surroundings and quickly spotted Allen at the bottom of the stairs pacing nervously. Road took the opportunity to sneak up behind him and jumped onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck, "BOO!"

"AHH!" Allen nearly fell lost his balance, but pulled himself together, "Road, there you are!"

"Why so nervous?" she asked. "I don't know what to expect most from them," Allen replied, "total shock that they die of a heart attack, an attack from them at the mention of our relationship, or an attempt to use this to their advantage! I definitely won't let the last one happen."

"Neither will I." Road replied cheerfully, "So, where are we gonna tell them that the world is ending?"

"Lenalee's room." Allen responded.

"What!? Why!?" Road didn't even try to hide her jealousy.

"Well, I had a nightmare last night and as it turns out, I shout in my sleep if I have a nightmare, so one thing led to another and now I'm missing a door to my room." Allen replied laughing and rubbing the back of his neck.

Road groaned, "Fine, but if that girl even touches you, there will be hell to pay!"

Lavi looked at his watch, "He said three, and where is your brother!?"

"He said he went with Allen, something to do with having to let a Noah come in due to what he's going to tell us, all in secret." Just as Lenalee finished Komui and Allen came around the corner.

"Finally, now what's this all about!?" Lavi asked. "Look behind you." Allen replied. Lavi turned to see Road and Tyki emerge from one of Road's doors.

"We'll talk inside, too many eavesdroppers nearby." Allen reported. He opened Lenalee's door and was halfway through when Road abruptly pulled Allen back as a blade came swiftly and barely missed Allen's head and Road's throat. Allen instinctively checked to see if Road was ok running his hand along her throat to see if she was injured, amazingly no one noticed.

"What the hell! Lenalee, I know you have a thing for Allen but that doesn't give you the right to **kill** him!" Road shouted.

Lenalee turned to Komui anger ready to explode, "Dear brother, did you have anything to do with this?" A vain was popping out on her fore head as she tried to keep a smile.

"I didn't want Allen to do anything to you." Komui shakily responded.

Lou Fa came around the corner, "Sorry I'm late," she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of the Noah's, a shocked Allen, and a very angry Lenalee stomping on Komui, "U-um...w-what did I-I miss?"

Minutes later they were set up in Lenalee's room with Allen as the only one standing. Allen nodded at Road earning curious stares from everyone else except for Lou Fa who only gasped.

"What's wrong Lou Fa?" Lavi asked. Lou Fa shook her head and steeled herself for what was coming. Lavi understood that it could wait, little did he know that she had put two and two together; the weekly disappearing, the excuses to skip out on some of the missions, the fact that he shouted Road's name last night.

Allen cut Lou Fa out of her thoughts, "We've got something to tell you all as you are our most trusted friends. Well w-"

Allen was cut off by Road, "Allen you talk too much!" she pulled him to her and pressed her lips against his. Allen tensed but slowly eased up and wrapped his arms around her waist. Road and Allen heard several thuds, but only Road heard something fragile shatter. Eventually Road and Allen pulled away, despite a small plea from both of them not to. Allen was slightly disappointed; he was planning on how to give Road their first real kiss soon, but in a different setting. He was still happy that it happened though. Turning to face the others they both almost couldn't hold their laughter. Everyone's jaw had hit the ground and their eyes were popping out, well all except for Lenalee who had her lips parted and tears of disbelief fell from her eyes, and Lou Fa who only felt hurt and nothing more because she saw this coming.

Lavi was the first to speak, "So basically, you going out!?"

"Wow, he really isn't too bright." Road commented.

Lavi continued, "Congrats man, but uh...I think I'm missing something, oh yeah, **ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND**!?"

"I know you like Allen, Road," Tyki commented as everyone ignored Lavi's outburst, "and you actually got my full support, but won't the war affect your relationship?"

"To hell with the war!" Road snapped, "I can go along with most of the things the Earl asks, but when it involves Allen I'm out!"

"Same here." Allen chimed. "So it seems this won't be too big an effect," Komui added, "Both sides lose an ally when it involves these two, but what makes you think that none of us will turn you in Allen?"

"Because if I didn't trust you, I wouldn't have brought you," Allen responded, "Besides if you break my trust, someone is not going to be happy." Allen approached Lenalee, "Lenalee...I'm sorry...I know what you felt, but...I just didn't feel the same, Lou Fa too." Allen turned to Lou Fa, "I hope that this won't change things too much, I can't imagine my life without any of you."

Road poked her head into view, "Mostly me." she added causing Lavi, Tyki, and even Lou Fa to burst out in laughter.

Lenalee turned away from Allen, "I-I...need to be alone..." Allen frowned but motioned for everyone to leave the room. Allen was about to leave when Road pulled him back narrowly avoiding a guillotine in the doorway.

"Anymore traps we need to worry about?" Allen snapped at Komui. "No, at least not here." Komui replied.

"So, how's this gonna work, Road will be around more often?" Lavi asked.

"Yep, and Komui, you still owe me a new door!" Allen shot out.

"I'll have Lavi get it repaired." Komui replied. "What!?" Komui pulls out his chainsaw, "You'll do it or-"

"A welcome present for me? You shouldn't have!" Road pulled the chainsaw out of Komui's hands.

"Uhh..."

"What's wrong Tyki?" Allen asked.

"Run."

"huh?"

"Run."

Allen was about to ask what he meant but received his answer as Road began to saw though anything she could, "Weee!" (Road's having fun huh?)

"Road! Stop! Careful with that!"

Road playfully swung the saw in Allen's direction but shut it off when blood splattered on to her. Road looked up worried only to find that Allen had dodged the saw as intended, but he had been standing in front of Lenalee's door. Lenalee stood at the doorway motionless for a bit with a gash across her stomach bleeding intensely. Eventually she collapsed to the ground. Only one word escaped Road's mouth, "Whoops." as she watched Lenalee fall to the ground, relieved that it wasn't Allen.

"Lenalee!"

Everyone ran up to her body Lou Fa examined her, "She'll be fine, but she needs medical attention now!" Komui reacted, picked up Lenalee, and left at unbelievable speed to the medical room.

Road approached Allen, "Allen...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt her." Mentally she was patting herself on the back for the accident.

"I know you didn't," Allen replied, "it's ok."

"Just like that!?" Lavi shouted, "You're just gonna let her off the hook!?"

"You heard Lou Fa, she'll be ok, and it was an accident!" Allen snapped.

"Don't expect us to just accept her like nothing!" Lavi growled, "There's still a war on and she's the enemy." Allen lead Road to the medical room.

When they got there Road tried to lighten up the mood, "But Allen! I don't want to apologize!" Road whined playfully.

"Road your antics caused this and I'm not surprised by it, but you're still going to apologize." Allen responded somewhat serious.

"Ok, but only because she's your friend." Road replied, disappointed at the fact that she couldn't get Allen to smile.

(At the location of the incident) "Uhh...so...you guys play cards?" Tyki asked Lavi and Lou Fa. Lavi ignored him and left.

"Umm...Allen tried to teach me once, but he never made an attempt to lose even to me." Lou Fa responded. Tyki was always surprised at how relentless Allen became when it came to cards.

"Hmm...would you still like to learn?" he asked with a smile. Lou Fa returned the smile and nodded her head.

Lenalee awoke two hours later only to find out that she wasn't dreaming, Allen and Road were together and she had been gut open.

"Well the doctor said that amazingly you'll make a full recovery," Allen explained, "and there's someone who is here to say something." Allen pulled Road towards the bed, she playfully resisted but soon came into view for Lenalee to see. Lenalee had to use every ounce of her soul to keep herself from attacking Road.

Road turned back to Allen, "I won't apologize unless you smile."

"What?" Allen asked, confused. "Why?"

"Because that frown on you doesn't fit you," Road explained, "that's not the man I fell in love with. You also make me feel bad when you frown, I feel like you're mad at me." Allen's small anger disappeared and he wrapped his arms around her waist while giving her the best smile he could give in the situation. To Road any smile would have done, but secretly she just wanted to jerk Lenalee's chain a bit.

She turned to Lenalee and began, "Lenalee, I'm sorry for almost **accidentally** killing you." slightly emphasizing the word "accidentally", while saying that she was sorry nearly burned a hole in her throat.

Allen turned to Lenalee awaiting her response, "its ok I guess, and it **was** an accident." Lenalee was still in pain from the thought of Road with Allen.

"Good, now let's put this behind us and I'll go tell the other's that you're going to be ok." Allen commented and left the room.

Road took this chance and leaned in close to Lenalee's ear and whispered, "If you hurt him by saying that you can't be friends with him, I'll tear you apart limb by limb!"

"Ditto." Lenalee replied as they both stared at each other with deep hatred. "You know, all it takes is for someone who we don't trust to spill the beans and it's bye-bye Road." Lenalee threatened.

"Don't you threaten me!" Road shot back, "Allen already said it, if I have to go, he goes with me."

"Oh? and what if he were to somehow leave you?" Lenalee asked with a hint of intention in her voice.

"Then there's nothing stopping me from ripping the person who took Allen from me, piece by piece." Road placed her arm on the bed rest and lowered her head so that her eyes were looking at Lenalee by staring upward in that creepy blood thirsty way, "And if said person were to scream in pain and beg to be murdered, I will heal them up just to enjoy the satisfying blood that will spill again. I won't even stop until they are on their knees begging for forgiveness, then..." Road paused for effect, "I will rip their heart out 'slowly' as they beg for their life."

"Doesn't scare me." Lenalee replied unshaken.

"So long as you don't try anything, there is no need to inflict fear into you." Road responded.

Lenalee was about to lash out when Allen walked in, "Hey Road, Tyki is showing Lou Fa how to play cards, we're going to play together, you want in?"

"Of course," Road replied cheerfully, "I'll be right there!" "Ok, my room this time, Lavi fixed my door."

Allen was about to leave when Lenalee called out, "Hey Allen, speaking of doors, I don't think Road should be allowed to come near dangerous objects anymore wouldn't you agree?"

"Uhh...Lenalee, she's not a child or a pet, she's my girlfriend! She should be able to handle anything given to her with at least some caution." Allen replied, "I know you're shaken up by the incident, but give Road a chance. I'd really appreciate it if all my friends got along with her."

Allen left the room and as soon as he was gone for sure Road turned to Lenalee, "And that's why I didn't finish you off earlier today. Don't think that I have to like you, I just have to get along with you so that Allen is happy." Road gave a cold hard look at Lenalee, "You wouldn't want to ruin Allen's happiness would you?"

Lenalee thought for a moment. Her mind was shouting that she should still take out Road while she had the chance, that Allen would get over her, but Allen would never forget. Especially if it was her fault that Road was killed or disappeared.

"Fine, truce but only because Allen is involved." she commented with her hand outstretched for Road.

"Truce." Road replied shaking Lenalee's hand, "Now, you have to get better and I have a card game to get to, so I guess...I'll see you later." Road left the room leaving Lenalee alone with her thoughts.

'I guess I'll get some sleep,' she thought to herself, 'it's been a long day, just so much to take in. I guess I'll look for someone else...Lavi is kinda cute...' Lenalee drifted off and finally reached the reward of sleep.

_Lenalee felt something oozing onto her hand. She quickly opened her eyes only to be met with the sight of Road underneath her with her hand gripping Road's hair as if to hold her head still through some struggle. Road was oozing blood from her parted lips, throat slit, bleeding onto the floor, and her eyes in a lifeless blank stare. "W-wha-? W-who did this!?" Lenalee exclaimed fearfully. She remembered the sensation in her hand, slowly she turned her head to find a twelve inch stainless steel kitchen knife in her hand covered in Road's blood. Lenalee dropped the knife in disbelief, 'I couldn't have- no there's no way I killed Road! What would Allen think if I did that!?' she continued to reject her action until a voice behind her made her freeze completely, _

_"Lenalee? What are you doing here?" _

_"A-allen?" Lenalee turned to see Allen staring at her, fear evident in his eyes. _

_"Lenalee," his voice became serious, "you didn't..." he asked knowingly._

_"No." _

_"You did!" _

_"No!" _

_"LENALEE HOW COULD YOU!?" _

_"NO, I DIDN'T DO IT!" _

_Lenalee was shoved aside hard as Allen took road into his arms tears falling unrestricted from his eyes, "Road? Road please. Road, please answer me! ROAD! LENALEE, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!? YOU KNEW I LOVED HER!" _

_Lenalee began to cry, "I SWEAR I DIDN'T! I JUST FOUND HER LIKE THIS! I WOULD NEVER HURT YOU ALLEN!" Lenalee stopped crying out of shock as she felt Allen's hand pull her up by the neck, his innocence in its Claw form pulled back slightly, ready to pierce through her, "Allen! What are you doing!?" Lenalee exclaimed as she fought to free herself. _

_"I can't bring Road back," Allen replied, his voice deepening into a cold emotionless tone, "but I can at least avenger her death!" Lenalee's eyes grew and she violently struggled to pull herself free. "Goodbye...Lenalee, it was nice knowing you." _

_"Allen, no! ALLEN PLEASE! NO! NO! ALLEEEEEENNNNNN!" Allen thrust his Claw forward at full force all while he smiled contently. Lenalee felt his Claw pierce her abdomen._

"NOOOOO!" Lenalee shot up in her bed, covered in sweat and trying to regain her breath.

She began to calm down when she heard a familiar voice in her head, "That was for hugging Allen when he had his nightmare, now we're even!" Road's voice faded from Lenalee's mind with a laugh leaving Lenalee with a restless start to the next day.


End file.
